Finding a cost-effective way to test and certify new replacement parts for obsolete current supplier parts is costly and time-consuming. Replacing obsolete parts is a significant problem throughout many industries, and is especially costly if each part must be retested for certification. The embodiments presented herein provide a means to demonstrate Integrated Circuit (IC) type design for compliance with aviation regulations affecting electrical and electronic systems and sub-systems. There is a need for a single “universal” tool which can be readily configured in response to requirements for characterizing and measuring the Electro Magnetic Compatibility, Noise Immunity Level, and Emissivity of Integrated Circuits using Gigahertz Transverse Electro-Magnetic (GTEM), Transverse Electro-Magnetic (TEM), RF Bulk Current and RF Direct Injection test fixtures. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.